puppy_dog_pals_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gigi and Daphne's arrival part 3
ANNABELLE-i'm not dead,i mean,i thought i was but i'm not ROLLY-Lila did you lie? LILA-i thought she was dead because of Katie's face HISSY-let's go to the party and Forget all of this! MARIA-ok i agree with Hissy and by the way parties are a lot of fun!!!! DAPHNE-UGH! i wish you were dead,i mean......let's go to the party (laughs) CUPCAKE-come on we need to go very fast RUFUS-yeah Cupcake is right we don't wanna miss it! BINGO-let's go to the party before it ends (at Emily's house) EMILY-we need to ruin that party and all of the dogs that are at that party GIGI-how do we do that Emily? EMILY-CALL ME BOSS GIGI GIGI-ok boss...sorry EMILY-so we go to that party GIGI-how do we go to that party without the puppy dog pals noticing us? EMILY-you will see (evil laugh) (at the party) HISSY-Maria where are you going? MARIA-dancing alone what about you? HISSY-i'm going to sit down for a bit MARIA-why don't you dance with me? HISSY-i...don't like dancing i'm sorry Maria MARIA-come on is fun and more fun (laughs) HISSY-I SAID NO!!! MARIA-ok i'm going to ask Daphne bye Hissy HISSY-UGH MARIA-Daphne do you want to dance? DAPHNE-sure but what about Hissy? she is your bestfriend MARIA-she doesn't like dancing i told her is fun but it didn't work DAPHNE-ok let's dance!!! MARIA-oh yeah LILA-Annabelle can we talk for a second? ANNABELLE-yes what is it Lila? LILA-i'm sorry for thinking that you were dead ANNABELLE-don't worry and by the way i thought i was dead don't blame yourself LILA-i'm glad you are my best friend DAPHNE-Maria can i ask you a question? MARIA-yes,what is it Daphne? DAPHNE-how long is this party? MARIA-all night!!!!!! EMILY-this is the plan GIGI-ok continue EMILY-we are going to ruin and destroy that party MARIA-this party is amazing!!!!!!! EMILY-not anymore we are going to ruin it (evil laugh) DAPHNE-Gigi GIGI-Daphne ANNABELLE-you always ruin everything! EMILY-that's our job,darling! ANNABELLE-don't call me that!! LILA-ugh i hate you so much EMILY-Lila, i hate you too MARIA-you are terrible and ugly!! EMILY-you are ugly too and by the way i have more beauty than you HISSY-you better get out of here because if you say one more thing you are getting out of here scratched EMILY-you are a stupid cat,Gigi? GIGI-yes? EMILY-are you paying attention? GIGI-yes boss ROLLY-you need to get out of here right now GIGI-i told you i will come back BINGO-a little correction,you and Emily are going back to your house EMILY-ruin it GIGI-let's go (when the party was all ruined) DAPHNE-oh no EMILY-well done this is perfect! GIGI-i can't believe i did this! EMILY-what are you talking about? GIGI-i love parties! EMILY-ugh what do you mean Gigi? GIGI-i want to leave you,goodbye EMILY-you will miss me! GIGI-i will never do that bratt! GIGI-hi Daphne do you need help? DAPHNE-not from you GIGI-i'm good i promise DAPHNE-ok...can we be friends again? GIGI-let's clean this is up (when the party was all cleaned up) EMILY-i'm leaving GIGI-i have a suprise ROLLY-what is it Gigi? GIGI-Daphne is the new singer!!! DAPHNE-really?! thanks Gigi GIGI-let's sing! (they sing Friend Till The End) GIGI-this was the best song ever!! DAPHNE-you are right HISSY-A.R.F why didn't you sing? A.R.F-because i was recording MARIA-Lila where are you going? LILA-to get a drink ANNABELLE-i'm going home Katie needs me come on Keia KEIA-bye friends GIGI-have a good night ANNABELLE-i'll try KEIA-me too DAPHNE-don't dream about nasty things ANNABELLE-ok ok maybe KEIA-don't worry Daphne DAPHNE-good for all of us CUPCAKE-bye Annabelle,bye Keia RUFUS-good night ANNABELLE-good night Cupcake and thanks Rufus LILA-be ok and don't talk to strangers KEIA-ok ok Dallie will help us on our away home right Annabelle? ANNABELLE-right HISSY-have a wonderful sleep ANNABELLE-ok Hissy KEIA-you like to sleep a lot HISSY-you know what i like MARIA-ugh i hate sleeping ANNABELLE-it's good for your health Maria MARIA-i don't even care! ROLLY-you can go KEIA-what about you? ROLLY-we are going to stay here ANNABELLE-ok have fun KEIA-we need to go very fast (they leave) GIGI-i forgot my owner is waiting for me bye everyone CUPCAKE-me and Rufus are going now HISSY-we should go now MARIA-ok Hissy boring BINGO-good idea LILA-i'm going to my house bye (at Annabelle's house) KEIA-Annabelle i heard a noise ANNABELLE-what noise? KEIA-someone is on our backyard!!!! ANNABELLE-what do you mean? KEIA-i heard someone walking in our backyard LILA-hi i heard someone in my house too KEIA-let's go too Bob's house (at Bob's house) ROLLY-Annabelle what are you doing here? ANNABELLE-Keia,Lila and Gigi heard someone DAPHNE-who was it? LILA-i don't know HISSY-i can't sleep anymore BINGO-let's lock the doors MARIA-let's tell scary stories ROLLY-good idea ANNABELLE-who goes first? GIGI-me...i guess KEIA-ok GIGI-a long time ago there was a dog named Luna ROLLY-who is Luna? GIGI-she was the first dog born on a rich family and she was born in two of June of 1991 GIGI-one day when she was ten years old her mother Marta give her a doll BINGO-what type of doll? GIGI-the doll had blonde hair and grey eyes and a gun in her right hand GIGI-the day she buyed that doll her mother taked her to the cemitery HISSY-why the cemitery? GIGI-they went to the cemitery to her grandmother's tomb GIGI-when Luna got home with her mother there was blood all over the house DAPHNE-who died? GIGI-her dad was killed with a knife DAPHNE-who killed her dad? GIGI-the doll that her mom buyed killed him HISSY-how? GIGI-that doll was haunted and then she killed her mom and Luna grabed the doll GIGI-and then the doll said to Luna do want to be a monster? GIGI-she said yes and then she became Luna the powerful and she killed everyone in her city the end DAPHNE-that was kinda of creepy HISSY-wow how can she do that? GIGI-anyone knows MARIA-that didn't scare me ANNABELLE-CREEPY!!!!!!!!! LILA-ok ok that was scary KEIA-wow that sounded like an actual horror movie MARIA-i have a great idea HISSY-what idea? MARIA-we can make our own band!! GIGI-it's a super good idea DAPHNE-yeah i will like that a lot HISSY-yeah i agree LILA-wow that will be great ANNABELLE-well,the greatest idea i've ever heard KEIA-what about Cupcake and Rufus? MARIA-they are already here CUPCAKE- me and Rufus will never miss the band ROLLY-ok we are a great band RUFUS-what about the instruments? MARIA-Gigi will be the vocalist and Daphne will be the second vocalist GIGI-of course DAPHNE-ok MARIA-Hissy you are going to play the piano HISSY-that's my favorite instrument MARIA-Lila you will play the drum LILA-thanks Maria MARIA-Keia you will be the dj KEIA-i'm ready for that MARIA-Cupcake you will be the flute CUPCAKE-the greatest instrument ever MARIA-Rufus you and A.R.F will record us RUFUS-we make a great team A.R.F A.R.F-of course Rufus MARIA-Annabelle you will play the eletronic guitar ANNABELLE-thanks Maria MARIA-Rolly you will play the tamborine ROLLY-ok BINGO-what about me? MARIA-you will play the triangle BINGO-ok Category:Episodes Category:Fanfics Category:Episodes when Bingo and Rolly Travel